lemmingsfandomcom-20200214-history
3D Lemmings
3D Lemmings was a 3D Lemmings game. The levels are highly backroutable. 3D Lemmings was one of the least popular games in the series according to the Lemmings Archive. Levels Practice levels # Blocker # Turner # Bomber # Builder # Basher # Miner # Digger # Climber # Floater # Claustrophobic # Hi-Light # Deflector # Mud # One Way # Splitter # Slippery # Rope Slide # Catapults # Trampoline # Teleporter Main levels Fun # Take A Dive # That's Right # The Bean Machine # It's A Run Around # Bounce Bounce # It's A Blast # Candyland Climber # Lemmings Inside # A Short Cut Through The Forest # Castle Lemmalot # It's A Classic # Alpine Assault Course # Tower Of Stone # Slippery Maze # The M-A-Z-E # Down The Middle We Go! # Hole In Ten # Corkscrew Digger # Attack Of The Fifty Ft Lemmings # Alilemm's Tricky # Jelly Climber # Which Exit ? # This Is The Army # Fore! # Breakout # Lemmhanger # Follow The Yellow Brick Road # All Around The Watchtower # Land Ahoy # Tooten Lemming # A Head Above The Rest! # Dot To Dot # Shadow Maze # Oh No! More Pyramids! # Chocolate Drop # Lemlab # Garden Maze # Play Time # Stilt Walkers # King Coder's Tomb Taxing # Spaghetti Junction # Picky Platform # Let The Race Begin # Poles Apart # 3D - A Lemmings Odyssey # Ricochet # If The Timing Is Right! # Rescue Team # Which Trampoline? # It's The Name Of The Game # Chaos Maze # Team Work # Motherboard # Away Team # Birthday Cake # The Arena # T Minus Five And Counting # Snake # Lemmtris # Death Slide Mayhem # The Five Arches # Brechin's Staircase # Tower Of Lemlab # Ski Jump # The Prisoner # Family Tree # Driving Range # Five Towers # Over The Top # The Hanger # Across The Network # Raiders Of The Lost Lemming # The Catacombs # Jelly Belly Islands # Hole In One, Two, Three! # Fun Fair # Critical Path # Castle Peralus # T'uther Circus Level # Final Maze Demo levels 8 level demo # Candy Cane Climber # Which Exit ? # Alilemm's # A Short Cut Through The Forest # Alpine Assault Course # A Head Above The Rest! # King Coder's Tomb # Across The Network 10 level demo # Build To Success # Which Exit ? # Alilemm's # Castle Lemmalot # A Short Cut Through The Forest # Alpine Assault Course # Land Ahoy # A Head Above The Rest! # King Coder's Tomb # Across The Network User content The first user content for 3D Lemmings was a single custom level, "Making One's Head Turn", created by Pooty in 2013. According to Pooty, this level was planned using Minecraft, and created using a hex editor. Although the level format was documented around this time, no actual level editor was created until namida's L3DEdit in 2019. Trivia * Some levels advertise Jelly Belly candy. Category:Games Category:1990s games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:Sega Saturn Games